Heart Transplant
by allhailthefreshmen
Summary: A long scar ran down my chest. I had been lucky to have lived, even if that girl had died. I thought about what they had told me happened to her.Bella had been her name and she had died Cliffdiving.
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." I cursed myself. I couldn't believe I had spilt juice all over me. "Dangit!" I ran back up the stares. I would be late for my first day at Forks High School. I opened the heavy door and jammed open my closet doors. I grabbed my back up shirt. I have a habit of doing these things and its nice to have a backup. I grabbed the shirt as I ripped off the stained and threw it into a corner. I looked in the mirror before getting completely dressed. A long scar ran down my chest. I had been lucky to have lived, even if that girl had died. I thought about what they had told me happened to her. She had been cliff-diving down at the local Indian reservation. She had hit the water and broken her neck. They never told me her name only that she was called Bella and I thought it was ironic that I was now living in her old town.

"MALIA! GET DOWN HERE!" my brother shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE TYLER! GOD!" I yelled back. I slipped on the shirt and ran out the door. I grabbed my keys and stepped out into the rain. It hadn't showed any signs of letting up since we had gotten here and that was a month ago.

"I hate this town." I mumbled under my breath as I got into the driver's seat of my Range Rover. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of my new car. I had been driving the crappiest car, a 1977 Isuzu Trooper, since I was 15. I had finally gotten this for my 18th birthday and as a form of apology for my parents forcing me to move here. I drove to the High school and looked at the full parking lot. I realized that I wasn't late, but I did realize that I would stand out. The lot was filled with old Mini vans and beaters. I parked beside a Vomit Green mini-van.

"Great." I said and Tyler snorted at the comment. I took the time to look around some more and I saw a group of people standing beside a Volvo and a BMW. They were beautiful, inhumanly beautiful and their paleness looked like they had never seen the sun. Their topaz eyes sparkled. I knew exactly what they were and I was right about them being inhumanly beautiful, they weren't human, they were vampires.

"Tyler, look!" I said nodding towards the coven.

My sister was a vampire. She had been turned when she was my age and I was 13. I smiled when I saw them, although one looked seriously depressed. No, they all looked depressed. Maybe it was just this coven.

I heard the bell rang even though I was still in my car. I stepped out into the rain and ran for the door. I swung it open. I heard Tyler chuckle from behind me.

"What? It's a heavy door." I said shrugging my shoulders. The office that I was in was warm, but outdated. The pink wall matched the pink carpet. I felt like I was in a heart. No pun intended. I went up to the woman behind the counter and asked for maps. She handed me two and we headed out the door. The covered walkway wasn't doing a good job of keeping us dry. As soon as we got into the other building we were confronted with a swarm of students rushing from their locker's to their classrooms.

"I'll meet you at 3:00 okay?" I told Tyler.

"Yeah. Unless I get detention." He replied.

"You better not Tyler Delahow, or I'll shoot you." I was having a little bit of trouble talking to Tyler and trying to get through the crowd at the same time.

"Fine, Fine. I gotta go." He ran off to his first class as a sophomore, looking at his map at the same time. I hurried to the classroom labeled 3 and walked in.

This day was going to be a long one.

I entered the lunch room. This school had a lot more people than I thought it would. I couldn't concentrate on anything because some girl name Jessica Stanley was latched onto me like a leach and as much salt as I poured on her she would not go away. I saw the coven of vampires and tried guarding my thoughts because I know some of them have extra powers. Jessica sat me down at the table and started eating. About 15 minutes passed before I finally asked her:

"Jessica, who are those people over there?" I hinted towards the coven and Jessica's eyes rolled.

"That would be the Cullen's." she stated. I decided to keep that in mind. She pointed to the bronze-haired boy, the boy who looked seriously depressed. "That's Edward. He lost his girlfriend in an accident. Her name was Bella Swan." I froze. Bella?

"Wait her name was Bella?" I asked. she nodded. "How did she die?"

"Well, Edward left her and she started hanging out with a bunch of kids down at La Push and decided to go cliff-diving. She was by herself and jumped from the highest point and when she hit the water, she broke her neck. He came back from the funeral and decided to stay. His father works at the hospital and they needed him back."

"Oh my God." I almost told her about my heart, but decided against it. The less people who know, the better. "That's horrible."

"Hey sis." My brother came sauntering forward.

"Hey. How's your day been going?"

"Well some dude picked on me bu-" I cut him off.

"What? Who was picking on you? You point him out to me!" I was getting angry. I hated when people picked on my little brother.

"That guy" he pointed to the burly one at the Cullen table. Jessica quickly said it was Emmett. " But sis," he continued, " He was just joking. No harm done." I wasn't listening to him. I was to concerned with the fact that someone had picked on my family. I saw Edward muttering to Alice. She looked at me and then turned quickly. I slammed down my tray on the table.

"Aww sis. No!" I heard Tyler say. He left along with the others, seeing as I was ignoring him and the bell had rung. I quickly arrived at their table and everyone looked up at me. I realized that the 2 blondes had left. I sat down beside Emmett and pulled out my wallet.

"Do you know this kid? He's a sophomore and he's new here." I asked. I was feigning innocence.

"Umm. Yeah." He replied. I huffed. In a movement so quick he didn't have time to react I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. I pulled out a lighter and held it to the base of his neck. I knew that the one single flame that could come from this lighter, could quickly end his life.

"Listen here," I was spitting out the words through my teeth. " You will apologize to my brother and you won't bother him with that kind of crap and I won't bother you or expose your family. Got it Vampy?" I asked. the remaining people at the table stared in disbelief. Emmett nodded and gulped. I let go of him and stood, smoothing my mini-skirt at the same time. I smiled apologetically at the two others.

"I'd better get going. O and don't think I won't do anything if you pick on my brother again." I said as I turned to go. I walked to my next class, refusing to be late. I looked at my schedule. Biology, Room #7. I walked into the class room. I saw the teacher get up and smile.

"You'll have to sit next to Mr. Cullen." He pointed to the same bronze-haired boy who's brother I just threatened. The teacher continued, "This will be rather hard for him, I believe, seeing as his old lab partner, Mrs. Swan, will be being replaced." I nodded in agreement and went to sit next to the him. he scooted his books out of the way, making room. Nice gesture, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. I saw him smile a little at my thought and then it was quickly gone. He must be one with special powers. I had no idea what to do. I felt tension in the room. It was got heavier with each passing second. I felt something nudge my thumb and looked down. There was a note.

(_Edward_ Malia)

_How do you know about us? _

My sister is one of you. She was turned when I was 13. 

_O. _

Yeah. I know this is definitely a touchy subject for you but I just wanna let you know that I'm really sorry about what happened to Bella. But just know that a part of her will always be around you. 

I could see his body tense. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. His reply told me I was right.

_How do you know what happened to her? How do you know that she'll always be around me? how do you know any thing about a situation that you don't have any relation to? How do you know?_

I could feel the anger and sadness rolling off of him and his harsh words. I immediately thought about the time when I was in the hospital and they told me I needed a new heart. I thought about looking in the mirror that day and seeing the tears. I was 16. I remember being in the hospital about to die when a doctor came running into the room talking about how they found a heart. I remember passing under the white lights of the hospital and hearing them talk about the girl who's heart I was getting.

(Doctor's talking)

"_18 year old Caucasian Female. Forks, WA. Died in cliff-diving accident." And then I blacked-out. _

I snapped back to reality. I wrote more on the note.

I told you that there would be a part of her around me. She saved my life. You don't know how grateful I am.

The bell rang. I hadn't realized how fast the class had gone by. I hurried to my last class: Gym.

"Can…Can I walk you to your class? I think we might need to talk." Edward asked as he walked out of the classroom behind me.

"Uhh, sure." I responded. I didn't think there was anything to talk about. "I can get out Gym." I said with a smirk.

"Wait? What do you mean by "get out", he asked. He looked worried by my statement. I laughed but he still did not crack a smile. I stopped quickly and sighed. I turned toward the gym door and walked in. I didn't know how I was getting out of this one. I'd have to think of something. I quickly did.

"Ummm, Coach? I really don't feel good." I said. Edward raised his eyebrows as if to ask if that's what I called acting. Coach Travis looked the same. I started turning myself green, a trick I had learned a long time ago. The coach was starting to believe.

"I don't know, Delahow. DO you really feel that bad?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, Okay, you can go but just for today and go see the nurse. Cullen, you take her."

Edward led me out into the parking lot.

"Someone gotta a new Range Rover." He said.

"That would be mine." I said. I had returned back to my tan, freckled face. I started walking towards my car.

"We're driving my car." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Ugh, no, we are not." I said rather forcefully.

"Yes, we are." He said back. I cocked my hip and put my hand on it. I raised my eyebrow and clicked my high-heeled shoe on the pavement. I wasn't getting in _that_ when I could get _this._ Apparently, my thoughts offended him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I meant, I just got this car and I want to ride in it." I said desprately.

"Fine." He said. I smiled triumphantly. I climbed in the front seat and started the car. He climbed in. I turned on the radio. "Lazy Eye" by Silversun Pickups came on and I started bobbing my head as I pulled out of the parking lot. I started going fast, just the way I liked it. Edward stared out of the window. Obviously I was bringing up some memories that were hard for him.

"I'm so thankful for her. You have no idea. I know it hurts that she died, and I'm not being selfish, but I wouldn't be alive if she hadn't." I was trying to break the ice, but it didn't seem to be working. " I know you loved her, I can see it in your eye and trust me, I know what it feels like to lose someone that you feel that way about it. But she didn't choose to leave you, my boyfriend did."

He turned his head towards me.

"Why did you boyfriend leave?" he asked. I cringed at the question. I was really in love with Michael, but apparently he didn't feel that way about me. He left when he found out about my condition.

"He left because of my heart. He said he was afraid of getting hurt." I said. I could feel the onslaught of tears coming and did everything I could to stop them but they wouldn't stop. My voice cracked as I started to speak, "It just sucks, you know? Cause its like he left me for something I can't control. He left because of something I had no opinion in. I couldn't have changed anything to stop him. Oh, God. I'm being such a wimp."

"No, you're not." He said back.

"I shouldn't being crying. It's stupid. It's his fault he left. It's not mine that he's a selfish butt and he wasn't there when I needed him. but I can't seem to stop blaming myself." The scenery swept by us in a flash. I was heading to my house. I loved my house. It was perfect. A huge river flowed along beside the house. I loved every inch of it. Every little detail. I pulled in to the front of it. We far away from anyone and none would know we lived back here. The house was like a plantation house back in my old state. My family was wealthy, very wealthy. It sat on a hill and on the hill was a set of brick steps that led up to the house. It had different levels dug into the ground, each one with a flower bed in them. I walked up the steps up to the house. I turned around to see Edward staring in awe at the house. I laughed lightly. He looked up at me and I rolled my eyes. I continued up the steps gracefully. When I reached the top I looked at my watch.

O Crap.

**Don't get excited that's not a cliffy!!!!!! Its stupid I just felt like ending this chapter. It really came to me, this story did. I know the ending and everything. I don't know endings for the other stories I've written. Lol. Don't kill me because I killed off Bella. Trust me, it hurts enough. O and for those of you who don' understand how she died, she died when she went cliffdiving. I've made it pretty clear in the story! NO FLAMES!!!!!! **


	2. Knock On the Door

"Dang it!" I said. "Its 2:45. I've got to go pick up Tyler! Come on." I was running down the steps. I got in my car with Edward already there. He turned a little and smiled. it was the first real smile I'd seen out of him. I turned the key and the engine cam to life. I tore down the road and in 12 minutes I was there. I waited for a minute and then pulled up to where he was standing. He got into the backseat.

"I snuck out of class a bit early." He said.

"Tyler! Mom is going to kill you!" I said already taking off down the road.

"What mom don't know won't kill her." He said back snidely.

"I wouldn't consider catching an attitude if I were you. I'm the one who can kick you out of the car."

"Aww, sis, we're not in South Carolina where its actually sunny! What if it started to rain.?

"You would be punished for sassing. That's what would happy."

"Yes, Mother."

"Shut up." Edward looked mildly amused by our little argument.

"God I miss SC." I said under my breath as it started to rain again. Tyler sat his chin on my seat and looked at Edward.

"So, you're a vampire? Cool." He said. Edward turned.

"Cool?" he asked.

"Yeah. My sister is a vampire and she takes me running sometimes. It didn't her long at all to get self-control." He said.

"You like running?" he asked.

"Heck yes." My brother was eating a snickers. I ripped it out of his hands and took a bite. I giggled when I heard him huff.

"Hey sis, guess what I did today?" he asked a few minutes later. We were still going to my house.

"What?" I responded.

"I told that Mike guy to shove it cause he wanted your number and was saying nasty stuff about you in the hallway."

"Huh. You crazy Mofo."

"You should be thanking him. Newton is vile." Edward interrupted.

"I wasn't not thanking him Edward."

"You called me a mofo."

"In a good way and plus, I was just joking."

"I hate you!" he mumbled as he slouched in his seat.

I gasped.

And then I reached for the Spice Girl's CD.

"NO! NO! NO!" Tyler yelled.

I plugged in the CD and started singing.

_Say you'll be there  
I'm giving you everything all that joy  
Can bring this I swear_

Tyler moaned and Edward looked appalled at my horrible voice.

_Last time that we had this conversation  
I decided we should be friends  
Yeah  
But now we're going round in circles  
Tell me will this deja vu never end, oh  
Now you tell me that you've fallen in love  
Well I never ever thought that would be  
This time you gotta take it easy  
Throwing far too much emotions at me  
But any fool can see they're falling  
I gotta make you understand_

I laughed freely. Edward was staring at me. I sang the rest of the song, dancing to all the parts.

_If you, put two and two together  
You will see what our friendship is for, oh  
If you can't work this equation then  
[Say You'll Be There Lyrics on guess I'll have to show you the door  
There is no need to say you love me  
It would be better left unsaid_

I'm (I'm) giving you everything (I give you everything)  
All that joy can bring this I swear (yes I swear)  
And (and) all that I want from you (all I want from you) is a promise  
(Is a promise) you will be there  
Yeah, I want you

Any fool can see they're falling  
Gotta make you understand

I'll give you everything on this I swear  
Just promise you'll always be there

I'm giving you everything (I'm giving you everything)  
All that joy (all that joy can bring) can bring this I swear (yes I swear)  
And all that I want from you (all that I want from you) is a promise  
(I want you to promise you'll) you will be there (always be there)  
I'm giving you everything (I m giving you everything)  
All that joy (all that joy can bring) can bring this I swear (yes I swear)  
and all that I want from you (all that I want from you) is a promise  
(I want you to promise you'll) you will be there (always be there)  


It ended as soon as we pulled into the driveway.

"I hate you even more." Tyler said as he stepped out of the car. I laughed as I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back. I loved my little brother more than a lot of things and I hate it when people make him angry or hurt him. All of a sudden I heard a shrill shriek and looked up. Standing on the porch was my vampiric sister. She had been living in London for a few years. I shrieked.

"SARAH!!!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs. I embraced her with all my might. I looked at her as I pulled away. Her topaz eyes sparkled in the day. The rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. Her skin sparkled like crystals.

"What body lotion do you use?" I asked sarcastically. She laughed musically but stopped when she saw Edward.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

"Edward Cullen. You must be Sarah." He said shaking her hand. She nodded before pulling me to the side and telling the others to wait.

"Someone is coming to the house later and you have something close to her. I'm not asking you to give it back because there's no need for that. She just wanted to meet you." She said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Who is that boy and why is here?"

"He's Bella's old boyfriend. I could barely crack a smile out of him. He's depressed. I can understand you mourn but I mean it was her time you know. I bet she was nice. I wish I could meet her.." I started to ramble on and on and Sarah finally had to shake me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. That's nice. Let's go inside." She said hastily.

"Fine. Hey guys!" I hollered for the boys to come up the rest of the stair. They obeyed. Now time to talk to Edward. Yippee.

An hour and a freakin half later, I sat on the couch on the porch, listening to Edward's thoughts and feelings with Sarah at my side. Edward sounded so gay, but Sarah seemed excited for the guest tonight. Edward had no idea anyone was coming over, either, which made it weirder. Sarah invited Edward to stay for dinner and to invite his family.

Edward was on the phone with his family and finally hung up.

"They'll be here in a minute." He said. "May I go inside?"

"O! I haven't shown you around the house!" I said. I smacked my forehead. Edward was really a nice guy. I wish he had someone. Someone like Bella. I knew that she was a sweet girl just by listening to him talk about her. I knew it had been hard for him to talk about her. He even started to cry, if you could call it that, when he talked about him leaving and how it was his fault that she had died. I had told him to shut it. Yes, it was insensitive and I'm not usually insensitive, but it was not his fault. It was the little punk that was supposed to be with her's fault. I told him that too. I heard two cars pull up and stepped outside. Alice bounding up the steps. She was excited.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She said raising her hand for me to shake. "I can see the future."

Random much?

The others came up the stairs as well, looking astounded by the house. Carlisle was first, then Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and lastly Jasper. They all entered the house after me and we sat down. My dad and Carlisle were talking and Esme and mom were talking. Tyler was talking to Emmett (who had apologized and realized that he liked Tyler) Jasper and Edward. I was talking to Rosalie, Alice and Sarah.

"Oh my God, did you get the Hermes scarf?" I asked Alice who was wearing the scarf. She nodded excitedly. The door bell rang and everyone stopped and looked at the door. I got up and opened. A girl I had never seen before stood on the other side of the door. The Cullen's gasped at the sight of her.

At the moment I knew exactly who she was.

**Idk. I couldn't think of any thing else. Lol. Everyone chose choice A. boo. But I'm writing this story to plz the public so I guess it's a sacrifice I'll have to make. ******


	3. I've found you Love

Her beautiful eyes were fixed on me as though she and I were the only people in the room. She did not hear the gasps of the people around her or the poetic voice calling her name. I stared back, grasping the door for support.

"Malia." She spoke in a voice that sounded like song. I nodded slowly.

"I'm so happy to have helped you." She added softly. I nodded again. She smiled. Edward called out her name again. she looked at him, confusion clouding her eyes for only a second before truly realizing who he was. He must have changed since she had died. She let go of me and stared at him as he stood up.

"Edward." She called softly. The relief in her words was clear.

He smiled with such joy it made my knees weaken.

"But how?" he asked. they needed to close the space between them.

"I'm not sure. I woke up in London and I was this thing that I am." She replied.

"I…I.." Edward was lost for words.

_Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her. _ I thought frantically. I was looking at him and kinda waving for him to walk over to her. He wasn't paying attention. I sighed.

"Come in, Come in." I said. He ruined the moment.

Thanks Edward!

I laughed nervously. I turned around and the entire family was standing up, all staring at Bella. Alice looked overjoyed and the rest of the family looked shocked by her appearance. Edward walked up to her and grabbed her hand. They stared at her. I motioned for everyone to follow me out of the room, trying to give the 2 a little privacy. Each of the Cullen's hugged her and said a few words before going into the den. I leaned against the wall, falling to the floor. I felt worn out for some weird reason. I wanted a love like Edward and Bella's, a love so strong that it had kept her alive.

A love that had kept her alive.

That was it. I jumped up.

"It was her love that kept her alive!" I announced. I got looks of amusement from the people me except for the girls who looked like they had been thinking that.

"That doesn't make sense." Stated Jasper.

"So!" I said, "Love between a vampire and a human doesn't make sense either but that happened! It doesn't have to make sense. It was their love that kept her alive. How she ended up in London, I don't know. But I know that has to be the answer! It's the only way!"

Edward and Bella seemed to agree because an hour later after they joined us again and when I told them my idea , they agreed. I smiled triumphantly. I turned to Bella.

"Thank you." I said. We were sitting on the white couch in the sunroom. They were so many rooms in this place, but I loved it. It was just the two of us. My family had gone to bed and the Cullen's and Sarah needed to hunt desperately.

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For saving my life." I could feel the tears coming out. I stared through the wall of windows. The stars shone bright against the black sky. I began to wonder love. I knew I would love, but I wanted to love now. I wanted an Edward. I wanted someone to care for me that way. I wanted to feel loved. I wanted to be with Michael again. No, I wouldn't think about him. he had run. He had left me when I needed him. He wasn't worth the hole in my chest that was growing ever bigger. I wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to stop. But nothing ever did.

Bella smiled.

"You'll find love and your lover will love you unconditionally. He is wonderful. I don't know how I know this, but he was an old friend." She sighed. I had another epiphany.

"You're a cupid." I stated.

She nodded, " I think I am."

We sat in silence. Everything now seemed so unimportant. Everything was melodramatic. Everything clicked. Everything except for one thing, that is.

I found myself thinking about love a lot. I needed and yearned for it. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next day still laying on it. Bella was gone and I knew exactly where too, so I didn't worry.. I got up and walked to my room, heading for my bathroom. I got dressed and waited for Tyler to come down. He came rushing down the stairs with a smile on his face. I smiled back, not knowing why. I skipped down the steps to my car and got inside. I liked the car ride to and from Forks. We lived on the outskirts as well as the Cullen's and it made for a peaceful living. When I arrived at the school, I parked next to the BMW that belonged to Rose. She stepped out of the car along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Where's Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"Where do you think? They're at home with you-know-who." She replied as we walked to the school. It passed as normal. I shot down a few guys who asked me out. Threatened a few girls who I heard talking smack about me. I have to admit, I was dainty and girly but I could kick your butt faster than you can say "I'll press charges". I don't like to be pushed around and I don't like to be talked about. The same thing happens with my family. The week passed and with nothing except the return of Alice, nothing really happened. It was boring and pointless.

And then came the weekend.

My dad woke me up on Saturday morning, shaking me with unneeded force.

"Hey, calm down!" I said sleepily.

"I need you to take this down to Billy Black today. Its important. I'll leave the address on your coffee table. Now your Tyler, Mom and I are going to Port Angeles today and I doubted you wanted to come. I love" he kissed me softly on the fore head before walking out of my room. I sat in bed for a few minutes before getting up. I walked over to my closet and stepped inside. I picked out a casual but cute outfit. It was chilly outside so I wore a light jacket, a t-shirt and a pair of fitting jeans. I walked into the bathroom and did all the necessary things and ate something before heading out. It was about 9:45 a.m. and I got in my car. I turned on my favorite driving music and started towards La Push. I arrived, but I was bit early, so I went down to the beach. Huge rocks stood from the sand in towering proportions. I sat in the sand and watched the waves crash peacefully against the earth. I looked at my watch 10:30. I could go ahead and take "Billy" his package. I got back in my car and started driving. I looked down at the paper in my hands, telling me where I needed to go.

"Ahh. Here we are." I said as I pulled into the front yard of a small, but quaint, house. I got out my car and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell quickly. I heard someone coming towards it and got nervous. What if I had woken him up? What if he was taking a shower? Eww. That would be gross. The door opened, ripping me from my thoughts.

A very tan boy opened the door. I was awestruck. Dear Lord, this boy was perfect. Apparently, he had just gotten out of bed and was in his boxers and without a shirt, a very pleasant image for me. He had dark, short hair and big brown eyes that I got lost in.

I hoped that he was thinking the same thing about me.

**J.P.O.V.**

I answered the door, wondering who and the heck would come over this early in the morning. It was probably Sam or Quil or someone, so I didn't bother to put a shirt on. I walked swiftly to the door, opening it. The person standing on the other side of it was stunning.

Her light blonde hair was windblown and pulled into a low, loose bun. Her blue **(A/N: changing them from brown to blue) **eyes scrutinizing every inch of me. She was dainty and girlish but she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She tried to speak but she closed her mouth; the words unwilling to come out.

"Can…Can I help you?" I asked not looking away from her.

"Uh, yeah. You wouldn't happen to be Billy…" she looked at the package in her hands, " Billy Black, would you?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"No, but I'm his son, Jacob." I reached out to grab her hand. She shook and smiled. I smiled back. Her eyes glazed over.

"I'm Malia. I'm new." She spoke.

"Ew, Jake. Put a shirt on." Paul called from behind her. She was still looking at me.

"Yeah Jake. Jeez, indecent exposure." She smiled at his words and turned to look at my pack. They all froze where they stood.

"Trust me, I wouldn't press charges." She said smiling. Bold. I liked that quality.

"Jakey. Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend." I snatched my eyes away from her's and glared at Embry. She rolled her eyes before stuffing the package in my hands and smiled at me.

She turned and flipped him off.

"Slut." He called after her. She froze and turned on her heel. She laughed bitterly.

"Please you overgrown dog. You don't know the first _thing_ about what a slut is. So before you can go off calling someone that, know what means." She said mockingly. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked angrily. she rolled her eyes.

"Edward, calm down," wait, did she just say Edward? Did she know about them like she knew about us?

"I'm in La Push…Don't yell at me! You can't tell me where I can and can't go…hold on sec." she covered the phone with hand.

"Watch your steps wolf boy. I usually don't have an issue with werewolves, but your pressing my buttons." She said glaring at Embry. Then she turned to me, "See ya around."

With that she turned and got in her, still arguing on the phone.

For some reason, I wanted to hurt who ever she was talking. I would just hurt Embry instead.

**Okay guys. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed! I hope you like this chapter. I wanted Edward and Bella's relationship to be put on the back burner, cuz I wanted Malia to fall in love and then I was like wait…JACOB! Yah! Cuz I H-A-T-E mike! You just don't even know! R&R! I did like most of you asked… o and a cupid is someone who controls love and that's what bella is NOT A VAMPIRE!! And I changed her eyes to blue! I have pics on my profile.**


	4. The Beginning of the End

The pack's eyes widened when I called that boy an overgrown dog. I giggled slightly to myself. I knew a lot of things about the mythological world and I knew what Jake was when I shook his hand. He was hot.

Hot in two ways, I might add.

It's always nice to see hott guys with their shirts off.

I heard my phone my ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. It was Edward who spoke next.

"Where are you and where's Alice?" he said. He was panicked.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine." I spoke.

"Well, where are you?" he asked, sounding motherly.

"In La Push"

"WHAT? It's dangerous to be down there. Come back to your house right his instant!" I was tempted to say "Yeas mother" but held off.

'You can't tell me where I can and can't go! And hold on a second." I put my hand over the phone and glared at the boy.

"Watch your steps wolf boy. I usually don't have an issue with werewolves, but your pressing my buttons." I turned to Jacob, "See ya around."

I got my car, still arguing with Edward, and looked in mirror. Jake started walking towards the boy, shaking his head, before he lunged at him. Two of the other boys held him back and were laughing at the sight. I giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Edward asked. God, he was so gay sometimes.

"Jacob just jumped the boy who called me a slut." I laughed. I heard Edward growl.

"Hey! No getting antsy! Tell Alice and Rosalie to be ready when I get to your house." I said. I had almost forgotten I was supposed to go shopping today with the 2 of them. I sped off towards the house, trying to make it in time.

"Okay. Good bye Malia. BE CAREFUL!" he said.

"Goodbye Edward." I said rather forcefully and hung up the phone. I was tired of his constant nit-picking. He was overly protective of me and when I asked him about it he said, and I quote, "You kinda have my girlfriend's heart and I don't want you to lose it. It's important." End quote. That loser.

When I got to the Cullen household a layed down on the horn. Emmett came out shaking his fist in the air and yelling. I cracked up at the sight of him running down the steps.

"O Crap!" I locked the doors but he got there a second early, opening the door and dragging me out. I screamed.

"Don't tickle me! Don't Tickle me!" I laughed and my sides hurt from him tickling me.

"ROSALIE! HELP!!" I screamed. She came walking outside with Bella and Alice and ran to my side. I liked Rosalie. She had helped me beat up Emmett the other day. O the fun we have. She punched Emmett hard.

"Get off of her!" she yelled, punching him again.

"OW! That hurt Rosalie!" he said, rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

"I don't care!" she stormed to the other side of the car and got in the back seat. Alice followed, but got in the passenger seat. I turned on some music.

We shopped for FIVE HOURS! Non –stop too. It was relaxing and calmed my senses. I told the girls about one of the wolves calling me slut and got a reaction that didn't surprise me at all.

"Stupid Wolves, none of them are good for anything." Rosalie spit out.

"O trust me, Jacob Black is good for something. That boy was definitely blessed." I reprimanded. The two girls stopped, mouths wide, and face's dawned a disgusted look.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob Black?" they asked in disgusted unison.

"You didn't seem him with his shirt off." I said, remembering the god that stood in front of me that morning. I vowed to see him again, "I did and let me tell you…" I huffed, "The temperature definitely rose."

Rosalie and Alice giggled but still looked a little disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

"You just don't understand." I said.

"Trust me. I understand what your feeling." Rosalie said with excitement in her eyes. That was just gross.

"Eww, Rosalie, that's gross." I said while looking through racks of clothing.

"Hey, you wanna go get makeovers?" Alice asked, trying desperately to change the subject. I could feel the excitement rushing through me. I liked getting all dolled up.

"Yeah, I do!" I squealed in delight. We practically skipped to the salon and decided what we wanted to do. I wanted hair extensions and Alice wanted her hair darker and Rosalie wanted her hair lightened.

"So I'm the only one going for the drastic change?" I asked.

"Guess so." Alice said, who now sat in the chair beside me. I glanced at her once last time and then back at the mirror before letting my thoughts run free.

2 hours later, my hair was done. It had to be at least 9:00 p.m. by now. They hadn't even let me look in the mirror.

"Okay! We're all done!" said the hairstylist, Nadia, who had been working on my hair most of the time. Rosalie and Alice were giggling and Alice was clapping. They turned.

Stunned. That's what I was. Stunned by how I looked and how much your hair effects your appearance. I looked pretty before but I was different now.

Rosalie summed it all up.

"You look tasty." She said with smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. Tasty? What is that?

"It means you look good." she said back rolling her eyes.

"O." I said. I played around with it, throwing it around my shoulders. It was wavy and light blonde. I had the color altered a bit too.

"Thank you Nadia. Its looks absolutely wonderful!" I said, stepping into the main mall. I got lots of looks from guys in the mall.

It's just hair, God. You may now stop staring. I walked through the mall, chatting aimlessly with Rose and Alice who looked just as beautiful as they always did. I was happy, but dang it, that stupid nagging sensation was back in my mind came back as I watched the couples snuggling together on the benches. I was even more disappointed to see Jacob with another girl in the restaurant we were in. Dang it.

"Hey." I said waving politely at him. I tried to act civil, not wanting my disappointment to show. He turned, stunned by my being there and blushed erratically.

"Ma…Malia! What are you doing here?" he said, unable to control his enthusiasm. I smiled inwardly. The girl he was on a date looked at me angrily.

"Umm. I'm just here with Rosalie and Alice." I said back. I swear I could see him shudder, but he instantly recovered. I admired his self-control.

"O." he said, "Did you get hair extensions?"

"Yeah, that's just were I was."

"It looks good." he smiled and I did everything I could to not reach down and kiss him with everything I had.

"Well, I guess I should let you get back to your date. Sorry for the interruption." I said politely before walking away. The girls had already paid and were waiting for me at the door. I looked back one last time and saw Jacob staring at me intently. I smiled weakly at him and let the moment pass. I was really falling for him. Me, the girl who thinks love at first sight was impossible and thought that falling in love in one day was irrational. Yeah, if I was willing to take my beliefs and put them on the back burner, I was in love. It was just like with Michael, except, I knew that Jake wouldn't breakup with me for something like that. I drove back to Forks in silence. Alice talked non-stop but I just nodded every so often. I wasn't thinking about the latest fashions for once, I was thinking about the future and I was thinking about what I was going to do. I was thinking about it for the first time and I knew it was because of Jacob. He made me more aware of myself than I had ever been before. In that 15 minutes that we were together, he had gotten to me. Just by smiling at me, just by acting like he was happy to see me back there, made me feel every emotion that I had ever felt with Michael. This time however, they hit me harder and faster than they had ever done with Michael. My emotions swirled around me, clouding my judgment. I had no idea where take them either. No way I would be able to be around Jasper with all these feelings. I hated to feel this way. I hated the way it felt to have that wall that I had worked to build being torn down every time I would think about his smile.

Yes, I was falling in love.

And I was falling hard.


	5. Growing Pains

Umm… so yeah. I kinda cooped myself up in my room for a little while, just to sort out my thoughts. Well, when I finally came out, I went to talk to my brother.

My bad.

"Tyler." I said opening his door. I was needing his help with a package's instructions on opening. I looked up and gasped.

Tyler, my baby brother who is NEVER allowed to grow older and who is NEVER supposed to lose his innocence, was making out with some random girl on his couch.

Ugh, I'm scarred.

I gaped at the sight. They had no idea I was even in the room. I was frozen to the spot. I could not move to save the life of me. I tried to speak, but all that came out was "Uhh." Tyler snapped his head around.

"GET OUT!" Tyler yelled, embarrassment clear in his voice. I shook my head, trying to speak.

"OhmyGod, Tyler, so sorry," I said as I was closing the door, "Go back to what ever you were doing. I'm so sorry"

I shut the door, trying to keep down the word vomit. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I opened the door slightly and called,

"Tyler, don't forget to use protection. You know what mom says." I sing-songed through the door.

"MALIA! GET OUT!" he threw a pillow at the door. I laughed till I couldn't breathe anymore and even then I laughed. What an eventful day.

THE NEXT DAY:

It's Monday, and its raining outside and I'm utterly depressed. Rain makes me this way, I 'spose and maybe the fact that I'm all alone. Tyler won't speak to me and I doubt he will anytime soon. Apparently the girl he was dating was appalled and asked to leave. After many minutes of persuasion from Tyler, she decided to stay. I learned this all on a fancy little device commonly called, "The Air Duct."

We were now on our way to school, the car deadly silent.

"Tyler, I said I was sorry. When are you going to forgive me?" I asked.

"How about "never"." He said back. he was acting like a 7th grader.

"That's stupid!"

"Malia, you completely embarrassed me in front of Audrey."

"I know that and I'm sorry! I've told you like a million times."

"Fine. You're forgiven. Unless you told somebody"

"I kinda told Rosalie and Alice." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about whatever.We arrived at school. I saw the familiar silver Volvo and realized that Edward had ,once again, graced us with his presence.

I stepped out of the car and into another overcast day. Rosalie and Alice squealed and came running towards the car, heading strait for Tyler.

"Noooo!!" he said. Trying to run away into his classroom. Alice and Rose followed and I later found out that Tyler's social status was raise because he was "practically being molested by the two model chicks!" I knew he would be happy with that.

**LATER:**

As me and Edward into the Cafeteria together, I realized he was still depressed he and I asked him.

"I miss her." he said pouting, "She said had work today and forced me to come here."

I rolled my eyes.

"At least you have _someone!_" I said.

"O Mal, please don't tell me your still upset with seeing the _mutt_ on another date." He said. I stopped in the hallway, my jaw dropped and my eyes squinted. He stopped and turned with a confused expression on his stupid face. I shoved him and scoffed.

"That didn't hurt you know." He said smugly. I glared at him.

"It's the thought that counts, and don't call him that, _Leech." _I said, saying the last part of it with a smile on my face. He did the same thing I did moments before. He scoffed and hit me, making me go back a little ways. I hit him back and he hit me again. I knew how to play this.

"OW!" I said clutching my arm and wincing in fake pain. I started hyperventilating, "I think you broke my arm!"

He dropped his books to the floor and rushed over to check if I was okay.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." He said hurriedly. As soon as he was examining my arms, I went in for the kill. I was too quick for him to defend himself, which he could easily do. I had made sure to block my thoughts.

"HAHAHA! How gullible you are! " I screamed as I swung my arm down with my heavy purse against his back multiple times. The entire cafeteria was looking at me, my brother cheering me along from across the cafeteria. The rest of the Cullen's were cheering me on as well as hit Edward over and over again. He was desperately trying to defend himself, but every time he did I would hit him harder. I quit after my arm started to hurt. He straitened up and glared at me before busting out in laughter. I did the same. Then he must of thought about Bella because he suddenly stopped and looked away.

"What's wrong, big brother?" I asked. I considered him my brother now-a-days. I started rubbing his back in circles, trying to soothe him.

"I said was what wrong earlier." He was pouting big-time.

"O cheer up! She's invincible. She's not going to get hurt!" I said in whispers.

He nodded but kept his head in his hands.

God, how I wanted a guy to do that for me.

He sat up, hearing my thoughts. He looked at me apologetically.

"You'll find someone, I swear." He said. I smiled and looked down at my plate of food. The bell rang, making me jump. All of the Cullen's laughed at me. I was pretty much a part of their family and that made me happy. If something had ever happened to my parent's they would be there for me, and the thought was comforting.

I disposed of my uneaten food and headed to biology with Edward. I realized just what kind of relationship me and him had. He was my best friend and hopefully I was his. He nodded. sometimes it was nice to have mind reading friend. We walked into Bio and got in our assigned seats, Mike looked disappointed to see Edward because he had been in his spot for the amount of time Edward was gone, something I was not to happy about. I told him I wanted to work alone, but he had Mr. Myner on his side.

_Hahahahahahaha!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" _ I thought. Edward snickered. I was so immature so times, no I was immature all the time.

In the middle of class there was a knock on the door. Mr. Myner opened it. a deep husky voice called from outside.

"Uhh, can I speak to Malia for a second?" he asked. I thought I knew who it was, but I didn't want to get excited. Edward's growls confirmed my suspicions. I let my excitement grow. What was he doing here.

Jacob peeked inside the door and smiled when he saw me.

**UH!! I'm so excited for the next chapter!!!!YAH!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WILL NOT POST IF I DON"T GET LIKE 6 REVIEWS! I only got 1 for my last one and I out up like early last night!?!?!?!?!! WHAT IS THAT???????**


	6. So Seemingly Perfect First Dates

I stepped out of the classroom. Jacob had flowers waiting outside. I smiled as my heart soared.

"Hi, Jake. Is something wrong?" I said taking the flowers with the biggest smile on my face.

"O no, no. I just wanted to come get you from class. You're dad already said it was okay." He said with a nervous expression, like he wasn't sure if I wanted to go with him.

"O, cool!", I said still smiling like a freak, " Just let me get my books!" I opened the door and walked back to my table and started collecting my books. Jacob was talking with the teacher. He had every girl's attention.

Eat you hearts out.

Edward stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" he replied.

"Out with Jake." I said matter-of-factly. He turned even paler. I rolled my eyes.

"I… I don't think I can let you go." He said. I turned to him, seething with anger.

"You are my best friend, Edward, but you can't tell me who I can and can't date. It's my choice. Now, Tyler's going to have to have a drive home, so could you go with him?" I asked pleadingly.

"No, I'm not gonna support this." He said. Tears filled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous." He said. He wasn't looking at me. I couldn't help but raise my voice.

"It was dangerous for you to be with Bella!" I said. I was ticked. I rush into relationships to fast. I really thought Edward was my best friend, but now he had hurt me beyond belief. I squinted in disbelief.

"Whatever." I said.

"Malia, I'm sorry. I just can't let you do this!" he said.

"Catch on fire." I said walking away. I knew I had hurt him, but he hurt me. I stormed out of the classroom with Jake on my heels.

"What's wrong?" he asked me out in the hallway.

"I have… I have to go tell Tyler he has to drive himself and then ask Alice if she can go with him." I said, "Edward won't do it." I sighed as I closed my locker door. I turned to see Jake just inches away from me. I smiled weakly at him.

"Cullen doesn't exactly like our kind. In fact, no vampire does." He said. Getting closer to my face as I said it. I blushed for probably the first time in my life.

"My sister is a vampire, but she likes werewolf's for some weird reason." I whispered. Our faces were centimeters apart.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Five Feet in between!" yelled Tyler from down the hall. Jacob pulled away quickly and I snapped out of the trance.

I glared at my brother's smug face.

"You're driving home today." I said, "See if Alice can go with you." He nodded. "No, I'll ask Alice. I don't trust you." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Have fun." He said with a mischievous glint his in eye. He turned and walked down the hallway, "Use protection!" he called.

"We will!" We called in unison. I smiled at Jake and giggled.

"I guess I should go get Alice." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallways. We reached her classroom and I knocked on the door. Alice skipped to the door and opened it. She had seen me coming. I dropped the keys in her hand and thanked her.

"Please be careful with her." she said to Jacob, something I wasn't expecting

"Trust me, I will." He said. They seemed to share a respect that I doubt they shared before now. I began to wonder if it had maybe been because of me. Jacob grabbed my hand and led me to the parking lot, ripping me from my prideful thoughts.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked to his car. The Volkswagen Rabbit was parked next to the vomit-green van that I parked next to on my first day at Forks High.

"I don't know. I thought that we would just drive." He said. He sounded nervous, something I wouldn't expect out of him, but he was only human. I smiled at his words.

"I like driving." I said looking up at his large brown eyes. He smiled back, his nervousness gone. We drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Jacob asked me about my life and how it was in South Carolina. I told him everything and I asked him the same questions. He answered back, the conversation flowing freely. It was nice to ride and talk with Jacob. He was comfortable.

An awkward silence enveloped the tiny car. Tension filled the air. Jacob, in attempt to rid the car of tension, turned on the radio. Song I was familiar with blasted through the radio.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
Of a piece of your flesh my darling  
I've got no time to hesitate_

The tension in the car switched from awkward to a new one as I shifted in my seat. This song was explicit.

_The bathroom's fogging up with our heartbeats  
Sweat from me  
I watch your nails scraping down the back of my neck  
I've got a burning in my chest, it's coming for your thighs  
This is me and you, you and me for the first time_

I've been waiting  
You've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about

It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
Of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate  
It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
Of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate

I've got a picture perfect memory under covers  
I'll say exactly what you want to hear  
I'll make you scream  
There's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver  
Don't go love, stay all night  
Now you're mine

I've been waiting  
You've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about

It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
Of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate  
It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
Of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate

I turned the station, blushing for the second time as I smiled up at Jacob, who was trying not to look utterly embarrassed. He turned in to a parking lot. It was the one for First Beach and I rembered coming here the day I met Jacob. I smiled at the memory. I realized that I had been smiling a lot, something I wasn't used too. I used to only smile when forced. I also realized that Jacob was swooping around the car. His face was twisted in a pained way as he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He leaned down quickly and kissed me strongly. The kiss seemed like he had been suppressing something and it was as if he was letting go of it. I kissed back wrapping arms around his thick neck. I felt utterly blissful wrapped up in Jacob's strong arms, his lips crushing mine with need. I wanted, no needed, to deepen the kiss. He seemed to be wanting the same things because seconds later I felt his tongue graze against my lips. I opened greedily, accepting it immediately. After what seemed like hours, he pulled away, breathing heavily. He smiled at me as he leaned in once again, kissing me softly before whispering,

"I never thought I could like some one as much as I like you, and that's considering all the feelings I've felt." He whispered. I wondered what he meant by that statement. Had he ever loved someone?

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pressed myself up against him. We were sitting on a rock, the waves splashing against. I felt so relaxed here. So perfect.

Life was perfect.

Except for the fact that my best friend probably hates me for telling me to 'catch on fire'. Yep, that little factor was sitting in the back of my head, waiting to jump out and ruin everything.

"What?" asked Jacob. It felt weird, but a good weird, how close we had gotten.

"You said "considering all the feelings I've felt." I said, staring into the endless horizon, "What did you mean by that?"

He stiffened.

"I mean, if it's a touchy subject, you don't have to talk about it." I said, trying to get him to relax. I felt his muscles loosen beneath me.

"No, no, it's okay." He said, "Just about year ago I was really close with this girl, and I spent a lot of time with her and I was in love with her. and then the one day ,about 6 months ago, I had to find the vampire who was hunting her for revenge and she jumped off a cliff,"

I froze.

No! _NO! _**NO! ** I could not have his old flame's heart! That would make things so hard! He continued, however, not noticing the way my body went rigid in his.

"Her name was Isabella Swan. She had a boyfriend, but he left her and she was crushed. So she came to me." He seemed upset about the situation, "So," he asked directing the subject towards me, "have you ever been in love?"

Crap.

"Uh," I hesitated, "Yeah, actually I have. His name was Michael. He left about a year ago."

"That's when her boyfriend left too. Must be a bad time. But why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Why did he leave you?"

I took a deep breathe before answering. I would tell him before I got in any deeper.

"I had a heart condition. I didn't have long to live because I needed a new heart. So he left, out of fear I guess." I felt him squeeze me harder in his arms, "and about 6 months ago, I got a new heart."

"Really? I really wouldn't have guessed that you had a heart condition. Are you okay? Did you ever find out whose heart you got?" he sounded panicked. It made me happy that he was worried about me. But the feeling was lost when I realized what I had to tell him.

Maybe he won't be upset.

But then again, maybe he won't.

"Umm, I don't how well you're gonna take this, Jake." I whispered.

"Take what Malia."

"I really don't know this until just know but, I got my heart from Forks. From Bella." I choked out. I felt him freeze from underneath me. I could feel the tears forming from behind my eyes. I started sobbing so hard I could barely speak. I was so afraid that he would be revolted by me. Me, the girl who had the heart of a girl he had once been in love with.

He twisted me around his arms and gazed at me forcefully.

"I know you probably are disgusted by me but just know that I've never felt like I feel around you. I didn't know you knew Bella. I didn't know that you loved her" I said, looking away. I cried and waited for him to speak, but all he did was look at me; his face never faltering. I willed him to speak but he never did. And then I realized something.

Being in danger physically wasn't what Edward was afraid of. He was afraid of me finding out.

He was afraid of me getting emotionally scarred.

"I think I need to take you home." Jacob finally said. I looked at him and nodded. We walked back to the car, no longer holding hands. Everything that we seemed to be feeling today seemed to be washed away with the rain that was starting to pour.

The ride home was silent and uncomfortable. I laid my head against the window, staring at the rain that fell to the earth with a vengeance.

We arrived at the house. It was only 7:00 p.m. so I wouldn't be in trouble.

"Bye." I said, "It was nice to see you." He looked up at me. The kiss was forgotten and the only look in his eyes was blankness. It was like he had been brainwashed.

He nodded and drove off.

I stared after the car, with a horrible, empty, feeling in my stomach. I had lost him, that, I was sure of and I lost Edward. God, I have got some serious issues. I walked up to the house opening the door and looked in the mirror that greeted me. I looked so hollow, so empty. I fell to the floor and began to sob once more. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. They weren't extremely pale and they weren't extremely tan.

No, this pair of arms belonged to the one person I had never thought about seeing again.

This pair of arms brought the literal definition of hell to my already horrible world.

**TADA!!! That was a cliffy!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update! I was in Beaufort with a friend for 4 days so yeah and I got the Harry Potter book. I haven't finished it yet though. I'm taking my time with it soooo yeah. I hope you like and guys REVIEW!!!!!!! Jeez!! Lol. But rllly. I'd appreciate it. Love you!**


	7. Old Flames

I pushed the arms away from me. I did not need this right now.

Why did everyone choose to surprise me today?

"Malia." He said. His voice sounded exactly the way it always did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked desperately. I wanted him to leave. There was a knock at the door. I could see a piece of bronze hair out of the window.

O Thank God!

I shoved Michael out of the way as I opened the door. Edward stared down at me. I flung my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" I cried into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry!" He was trying to soothe me but I kept crying and apologizing. Michael cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" Michael asked looking at Edward reproachfully.

_Ignore his ignorance if you will._ I thought to Edward. He snickered.

"Who are you?" Edward asked back.

"Michael. Malia' ex-boyfriend." He said. Edward's eyes darkened drastically at his words. I elbowed him to get him to calm down,

"Now who are you?"

"Edward. Malia's friend." He said, "Malia, I didn't know you had a visitor or I wouldn't have come." Edward said politely as he tried to walk out the door.

"NO! Don't go!" I said hastily, pulling his shirt. He stepped backwards into the house before turning on his heel.

"Umm… Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked. Michael looked at me, he seemed confused. His shaggy blonde ringlets falling onto his tan face and covering his deep green eyes. I wasn't at all attracted to him anymore, not after what he did.

"I wanted to get you back." he said softly, grabbing my hand. My jaw dropped and I looked at Edward who didn't look shocked at all. He obviously saw this coming.

"Wait, you really expect me to go back to you after you broke up with me for something I had no sway over? Are you really that stupid?" I asked amazed.

Michael thought for a minute before nodding. I laughed bitterly.

"Get out." I said through my teeth. His eyes looked hurt.

"No." he replied.

"I said Get Out!" I screamed at him.

"NO!"

I pushed him down forcefully. I wanted to punch in his sleazy face. I wanted to crush his head in. I wanted to take a hammer to his-

"Malia!" Edward gasped. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to both of them.

"Malia, please." Pleaded Michael. "I'm begging you. Give me another chance."

"I'm sorry Michael, but I won't put myself in that situation again. Now please, leave." I pointed to do the door, "It was your mistake. Not mine."

Michael walked out. He looked pitiful. I slammed the door behind. For the 4th time that day I fell, sobbing, to the wooden floor. Edward bent down and picked me up. He carried as if I was a feather in his arms, taking me to my bedroom. He opened the door and stopped suddenly when he opened the door.

"Malia?" asked a voice from inside my bedroom. I snapped my head around and there, stretched across my bed, was my favorite surprise of the day.

My cousin, Samantha.

Why, I ask, does everyone choose today to surprise me? It must be a cosmic alignment. But, she was my favorite cousin. I sniffed a little and Sam jumped out of the bed and rushed to my side. She looked up at Edward after a moment.

"You can sit her on the bed. I can take care of her." she said. He sat me down and Samantha started to speak again, "Michael didn't leave did he?" Edward shook his. Sam sighed as if she was angry, which I'm sure she was.

"Well, you can go." She said looking at Edward. I shook my head.

"No, I want him to stay." I said.

"Fine. Will you at least tell me everything that happened?" she asked and I nodded. I told her about Bella and Edward and Jacob and me kissing Jacob and how right it felt, and then about Jacob's reaction to my news about Bella. By the end I was once again in tears. How had Forks brought out this side of me? I had never been so vulnerable in my life and I hated it. I didn't like people to see my weaknesses; it only gave them ammunition to hurt me.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Samantha said leaping from the bed. She raced to the door and opened, but it was only open for a fraction so I couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" she asked. I rose my head from Edward's chest. Please, please, please let it be who I think it was.

"I, uh, I came to talk to Malia." A familiar husky voice called from outside. "And by the way there's some weird guy with blonde hair collecting pebbles from around your house. I asked him why and he said it was all part of his plan to get his love back." he sounded confused, but very amused.

"Michael!" said Samantha through her teeth.

Jacob stopped when he saw me in Edward's arms. He started to shake.

"He's just a friend. He's like a brother." I said. I sounded stuffy.

"I'll let you to talk." said Edward sliding off the bed and walking out of the room. He stopped before he closed the door.

"I'm watching." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid mind reading vampire, so nosy and rude." I mumbled. Jacob laughed a little before speaking.

"I wanted to apologize for today. It was just…_unexpected._" He said.

"It was a pretty big shock." I said getting off the bed and going to sit on the couch.

"I know, but I know this isn't your fault and I'm happy to have met you but," He said, pausing slightly.

I felt the tears coming. I knew what he was about to say.

"But," he continued again, "I started thinking about to day and about that _kiss._" He started walking towards the couch, a hand traveling through his short black hair.

I wish I was that hand.

I watched him with my hands as he paced back and forth in front of me. He stopped after a minute and looked at me with the same neediness that was his in his eyes. There was something else in those chocolate eyes. There was fear. A fear of losing someone. He bent down in front of me taking my hands in his.

"When I kissed you today, I felt like I was on a high. Like I could do anything if you were there. I know this all really cliché, but I don't want this to end and I know it's kinda inappropriate but I think I love you." He said. I felt my heart leap with joy and I smiled before crashing my lips onto his. He pulled his hands out from under mine and wrapped them around my waist pulling me off the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself tight against him. I really felt like I had known him for longer than a week. I felt like everything was right again, the cosmic alignment misaligned again, because for me, rough plots and happy endings are so much better than happy plots with sour endings.

Flaws are beauty.

**This is not the end. It was supposed to be because I got bored of this story but then when I was writing the last part I liked it again. SO THIS AIN"T THE END!!!!! READ AND YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Let's Get Physical

**Okay, so I'm really down cause I think one of my best guy friends is mad at me and it upsets me. O and I've always wanted to write a scene like this, well the 1****st**** part anyways, but always been a little…..nervous about it. It's not much but whatever. And Jacob's little OOC. He's not as hateful. **

I could feel myself melting into Jacob. My breathing became heavier and his did too. My hands ran through his silky hair, the thing I had wanted to since he had first entered my world. I smiled against his lips.

"STOP!" Edward yelled from the other room, "IF YOU HAVE TO DO THAT, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" I giggled and blushed.

There was a pop on the window. I snatched my head back from Jacob's and we both looked at where it came from. At that moment a small pebble hit the window.

"Oh. My. God. How desperate is he?!!" I screeched. Still with my legs around him, Jake walked us over to the window and I looked through it. Sure enough, when I looked down, Michael had a pile of pebbles beside him. He was about to launch one when he saw my face and paused in midair. Only my face was visible at this point, so you can imagine how excited he was to see me bother to come look at him.

To him, it was a step in our relationship.

For me, it was something that sealed his fate.

Jacob moved to where it showed our position clearly through the window. That and the fact Jacob's now messy hair and lipstick smudged face shown clearly through the window, made Michael's face fall.

"Yep, He's dead to me." I said. It was a pathetic to see Michael fall to the ground and start sobbing. I couldn't believe I had ever found him attractive and even fell in love with him.

"Let's go to Tyler's room and torture Edward!" I said excitedly. Jake smiled.

"Okay. Anything to bother Cullen." He said. He sat me down and I wiped the lipstick off his face.

"I don't know how well Edward would take it if he knew the extent of it." I said, recognizing the confused expression on his face. He nodded. I led him into Tyler's room where Edward was playing Tyler on the Xbox and Samantha was laying on the bed flipping through a magazine.

"Michael cried." I said. Tyler began to laugh and Samantha rolled her eyes. Edward and Jacob were in a staring contest. Edward grimaced and Jacob smirked.

"Break it up." I said.

"You told me too." Jacob sing-songed. Edward turned in his chair and scoffed at me. I shrugged and smirked.

"I wanna go play volleyball." Said Samantha with a smirk. She was holding a picture in the magazine she was looking at of a girl and a guy that were playing a game of volleyball. The guy was good-looking.

Enough said.

"No. Me, Jake and Edward need to go somewhere. Samantha, watch Tyler please." I said. She nodded but looked hesitant. "Let's go."

We walked into the living room before Jacob grabbed my arm. Edward new my plan already, so he wasn't worried. But Jacob was.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The meadow." I said back and then I looked at Edward. "Call her."

Edward stayed behind to call Bella as me and Jacob made our ways down the stairwell/lawn.

"What's going on?" he asked as he tried to keep up with me. I could still hear Michael crying and I knew he wouldn't give it up just yet.

I turned to face him and I wondered what might happen after this.

"You have to promise me that you won't let this mess up our relationship." I said. I didn't know what I wanted him to feel when they met again.

He looked at me with questioning eyes before nodding.

"Good." I said simply before kissing him quickly.

"Let's go." Said Edward who had just come out of the house. We finished our journey to the car and began our way to the meadow.

"You have to turn down that road." said Edward from the backseat.

"No. Remember when I found my way there? I went straight!" I argued back. I had gotten lost in the woods one day and found Edward sitting in it. He gave me a run back to my car.

After 30 minutes of arguing and turning around, we arrived at the trail head, Edward smirking blatantly.

"Shut up." I said when I looked at him. Stupid know it all.

"I didn't say anything." He said.

I glared at him as we walked into the forest.

"Your pack won't come will they?" I asked Jacob. He shook his head before answering.

"No, they can't come here in there wolf forms so they can't hurt us. I promise." I gulped. We walked for about an hour and it was probably 11:00 by now. My parents were home so it didn't really matter when I got home. Finally we reached the meadow. It was lit by a pink glowing light in the center. I wondered what it was before I realized it was Bella providing it. I looked around but I couldn't see her.

"Come out please." I said. Bella walked out of the forest.

"Bella?" asked Jacob. She nodded, "But your supposed to be dead!" he said in shock.

"I was dead Jacob." She said, "But I was turned into a cupid. My love brought me back. I had experienced it to the fullest extent and that love made me return."

"No. I don't believe it." he said shaking his head.

"It's real Jacob." I said grabbing his hand. He looked down at it. I hoped with all my strength that he wouldn't detest me after this day. I was now calling it D-day and I prayed that it would get better.


	9. Reunion

As Jacob stared down at my hand, I felt a sudden rush of emotions. I realized that I didn't want this to end. I hardly knew anything about Jacob but I felt this heat between us. Every time we touch this heat runs through my brain and my whole body tingles. I didn't want that sensation to end. Jacob let go of my hand and walked over to Bella. He embraced her and held her for minutes.

I got jealous. Very jealous. But there was no way in hell I was going to break those two up. Edward obviously felt the same way, because he looked livid and I almost burst out laughing when he turned a shade paler when she began to cry. They were apparently best friends and I didn't want to upset Jacob. This was a hard situation; one that I didn't know how to handle. They embraced for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than minutes. It was a tearful sight. It made me wanna hug somebody. I looked over at Edward hopefully who looked at me like I was insane.

Fine, don't hug me. Jesus, treat me like the plague.

When Jacob and Bella _finally _broke apart, Jacob grabbed me and introduced me to his best friend.

"Umm. Jacob. I know who she is." I said giggling.

"I know," he responded, "But it just felt fitting to introduce you. You know, you being my girlfriend and everything." He said 'girlfriend' with hesitance and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled widely before responding.

"Girlfriend." I said excitedly. "I like it." he chuckled and we began our journey to our cars. Bella and Jacob spent the entire trip catching up. It was mostly Jacob talking though. I felt there were no more secrets that I had to tell Jacob.

I wonder how life can go up and down like this. I wonder how, in one day, my whole perspective changed. I now knew what I wanted to do. Living life in the moment was no longer working for me. I needed to plan. I needed to realize that I was no longer 13, that I needed to grow up.


	10. Author's Note

Okay, I'm really sorry. But, I'm not going to finish this story. I have waaaaayyyy to much to do and I don't have time to write in the background. I'm sorry but there wasn't much left to this story but if you have some ideas, feel free to ask if you can use this idea and the characters and what not. It should be great. Once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
